Truths among the Tank Engine
Truths among the Tank Engine (sometimes called Noah's Truths among the Tank Engine, and Noah and the Railway Stories on U.K. and Austraillian releases) is an animated direct-to-video two-hour reality-like adventure comedy special directed by Noah Byrd. . It stars Noah Byrd, and Ginnifer Goodwin. In the special, Noah and Judy Hopps are trying to . As they travel through by the railway trying to escape, they meet everyone's favorite #1 engine, Thomas and all his friends, and look back on prequel/midquel/parallel stories behind and centered The Railway Series books by the Rev. Wilbert Awdry through flashbacks. Plot Mr. Uncivil sub-plot Mr. Uncivil, after several years of wanting to meet Judy, goes to Walt Disney Animation Studios to meet his favorite idol. As he waits at the gate, hoping for Judy, A security guard shows up and suprisingly takes him to the casting room, where Mr. Uncivil orders schlopp (with a cherry on top), and sees a Rolodex with celebrity phone numbers on it. Mr. Uncivil calls Ashley Tisdale, Roger Rabbit, Baby Herman, Michael Jordan, Kristen Wiig, Will Ferrell, and lastly Hank Azaria, who tells him that Harland Williams is in the studio, and after thanks Hank for the tip and evilly Laughs. later Mr. Uncivil finds Harland Williams on his way, takes him to the green room, and prisons him while he goes out to get more celebrities, and then tells him "Don't Try to escape!", and then tells him to enjoy his hospitality. Fortunately though, Harland Williams manages to escape whilst making sure Mr. Uncivil is gone and then goes the opposite way from where he entered before. Mr. Uncivil starts the show, and the celebrity guests are: Shaquille O'Neal, The Mayor of Townsville, Queen Delightful, Taylor Swift, and Jeff Dunham (along with Walter). Mr. Uncivil is waiting for Judy, until he thinks back to all of the time Judy gave him no reply, so he goes to find Judy, and ride his boat to Zootopia. After he runs off, the other celebrities decide to rehearse, and sing one . Mr. Uncivil finally gets to Zootopia only to get swallowed by a whale, and after that he decides to go ahead and show the outtakes and the rejected scenes while he feels sorry for himself. his camera goes haywire and the whale sneezes him out, right back into the studio, where he is knocked unconscious and he believed he was meeting Judy, and he then is knocked out again, and and the dream ends. Mr. Uncivil says he will never meet Judy, but the celebrities tell him he can see Judy everywhere, and The Mayor of Townsville lifts up his hat, which has a plush Judy Hopps underneath it. Mr. Uncivil faints unconscious once again (preferably dead), and the segments end. Bonus Epilogue on Version 3 After the credits at the end of the movie, news spreads out about Mr. Uncivil's death, and the Fat Controller's engines including Edward, Gordon, Henry, James and Thomas on feeling guilty. later, after having a nightmare about being attacked by Mr. Uncivil, Thomas wakes up wishing that he could have helped Mr. Uncivil, but Edward simply replies by saying that they couldn't. James also thinks that Mr. Uncivil would have been a better controller if he wasn't obsessed with Judy Hopps, and Henry claims that James is right, and states that he may also wouldn't have a choice, as the other engines gave him a chance but he refused to listen and was the cause of his own death, to which Edward, Thomas, Gordon and James all agree. Henry then states that all the engines should put what happened behind in the past and move on, and all the engines begin to sing "Always Look on the Bright Side of Life" from Monty Python's Life of Brian which starts to cheer them up, and from that day on, despite the occasional arguments, Edward, Thomas, Gordon, Henry, and James remained best friends. Main Plot Flashback Stories * Edward's story about his younger years with the other engines (Including Henry, Gordon, and Thomas). * Thomas the Tank Engine arriving on Sodor, and how he got his own Branch Line. *Annie and Clarabel's old days before becoming Thomas' permanent coaches. * Percy's times on his old railway and the workshop, and arrival to Sodor. * Bertie's past time and when rescued Thomas' passengers from the snow. * Henry's story about his life and Trip to Crewe while having his rebuild with large firebox. * Duck's days on the GWR when he was named Montague, and coming to Sodor. * The year the law Thomas got into trouble with got revolted, and the constable getting his just desserts. * Diesel getting his comeuppance for his lies about Duck and Henry, showing what happened whilst Duck was at Wellsworth. * Donald and Douglas' escape to Sodor, featuring the Thomas & Friends episode that was originally going to be produced as a second season episode, "The Missing Coach". * Thomas' long feud with the Cleaner after his incident with Stationmaster's house. * Boco's arrival on Sodor, and side story where he took Bill and Ben's trucks. * The events from "Enterprising Engines" (Mainly Super Rescue). * Oliver's time on the GWR, and his escape from scrap. * Judy Hopps' christmas with the Sodor engines. Cast * Noah Byrd – Himself, The Trucks, several coaches, Additional voices * Ken Byrd – Thomas, Harold, James, Percy, Gordon, The Trucks, Various Diesels, Additional voices * Mac Newton – Bertie, The Trucks, several coaches, Additional voices * Gabe Turner – * Jim Cummings – Tigger, Winnie the Pooh, Baby Herman, Additional voices * Alan Youngblood – Additional voices * Elizabeth Teofilo – Mavis, Emily, Dulcie, Additional voices * Ginnifer Goodwin – Judy Hopps * Carson Marenka – Donald, Douglas, Additional voices * William Karner – Bill, Ben, Diesel, Spencer, Alfred/98462, Additional voices * A.N. Onymous – Henry, Derek, Stanley, The Trucks, Various Diesels, Additional voices * Ben Tattersall – Duck, Mallard, Additional voices * Trent Stanley – Various Diesels, Additional voices * Glen Barker – Reddington * Matt Michaud – Edward * Willie Rushton – D199 (archival audio) * Keith Wickham – Sir Topham Hatt, Additional voices * Michael Jordan – himself * Ashley Tisdale – herself * Kristen Wiig – herself * Will Ferrell – himself * Taylor Swift – herself * Jeff Dunham – himself, Walter * Charles Fleischer – Roger Rabbit * Shaquille O'Neal – himself * Harland Williams – himself Tom Kenny – SpongeBob SquarePants, The Mayor of Townsville, Scoutmaster Lumpus, Bullwinkle J. Moose, Junior Cottontail, Peter Cottontail, Heffer Wolfe, Slinkman, Chuckles, Peepers, Ice King, Hank, Additional voices Jill Talley – Nosey, Mama Cottontail, Additional voices Songs *Thomas, You're the Leader *Island of Sodor Song *The Happy song *Never Go out of Style * Trans-Siberian Orchestra's "Christmas Canon" * Mind Over Matter *When You Wish Upon A Star *That's What Friends Are For *"Always Look on the Bright Side of Life" (Version 3 only) Notes * Almost some of the special is similar the episode special, "SpongeBob's Truth or Square", as both episodes feature a few of things: ** Truth or Square celebrates the 10th anniversary of SpongeBob SquarePants, and Truths among the Tank Engine celebrates probably the 90th or 100th anniversary of Wilbert Awdry's Railway Series books, and possibly the 15th anniversary of Disney's 2016 film Zootopia. ** Both episodes also feature similar subplot segments, where both Mr. Uncivil and Patchy travel the studios of their idols (SpongeBob for Patchy; Judy Hopps for Mr. Uncivil), they both throw in a television extravaganza, and then go out to find their heroes after finding out their idols gave no reply, get eaten by a whale, are sent back to the studious and then knocked out unconcious, and in the end both believe they finally met their idol but turns out to be a dream. *There are four versions of this episode: **Version 1: The original airing of the episode which lasts 100 minutes (excluding commercials). It is also seen on "Noah's First Season classics and a Mini-Movie" DVD release. **Version 2: An alternate version of the episode, that is frequently used in reruns on various channels (such as ABC, PBS Kids, Disney Junior, and Nickelodeon). This version removes the Mr. Uncivil scenes at the beginning along with the celebrity cameos, and starts with the extravaganza portion, and there are various lines that version 1 doesn't have. **Version 3: The extended version of the episode which lasts for 119 minutes, and only released on DVD and Blu-ray. It is a combination of versions 1 & 2, and its subplot segment also contains extended material that are not found in either versions which are a cameo by Roger Rabbit, and Baby Herman from the 1988 film Who Framed Roger Rabbit, a scene with Harland Williams in the bathroom, and an extended epilogue, where the narrator compares Mr. Uncivil with Sir Topham Hatt. The extended version also includes a five minute post-credits scene where Thomas, Henry and the other engines mourn over Mr. Uncivil and form an alliance after feeling sorry for him. the post credits scene is also used as short on the bonus features of the DVD and Blu-ray releases and named as "An Aftermath Moment". **Version 4: Another alternate version of the episode, which lasts for 83 minutes without the Mr. Uncivil segments as well as the post-credits scene from version 3. even still it's a combination of the other three versions. This version, Along with version 3, is only released on DVD and Blu-ray, and is also released on the same DVD with version 3. * It is revealed that Edward had came to Sodor 1913, Thomas came in 1915, Henry, Gordon, and 87546 came in 1919, James came in 1923, and Reddington worked on Sodor from 1915 to 1928. Also, Noah, Thomas, and Edward state that the events of the first three Railway Series books, The Three Railway Engines, Thomas the Tank Engine and James the Red Engine, take place from 1923 to 1928. * Many of the Flashback stories in the episode (excluding the christmas scene) are not only based on Wilbert Awdry's'' Railway Series'' books, but are also prequel/midquel/parallel stories to Wilbert Awdry's books, and the two stories that weren't adapted into the classic Thomas and Friends televison series ("the Missing Coach" and "Super Rescue") are featured. * A deleted line in the christmas flashback scene after Judy says she loves spending christmas with everyone and the engines of Sodor, SpongeBob says, "I think maybe you may be perfect at Easter, because I'd say you make a great Easter bunny queen," which causes Judy to blush and smile bashfully, much to the rabbit's delight. *The scene when Mr. Uncivil shows the Really Old-Fashioned Cartoonish clip of Judy Hopps (back when she was called Hop-along Jackie), her design is really similar to Mickey Mouse and Roger Rabbit. The (fake) old Judy Hopps cartoon is similar to the old Disney and Fleischer cartoons around the 1930s. *The movie also includes a brand new opening sequeunce in a mix of stop-motion, traditional and CGI animation featuring Thomas, You're the Leader, the song featured at the end of the Thomas & Friends Feature-length special, "The Great Discovery". *The original title of this movie was The Great Railway Adventure Story!. The book novelization still labels this title, and french, chinese, and Japanese releases of the movie keep its original name. *The beginning of the episode starts at the Walt Disney Animation Studios. The marks the second appearance of that studio in Noah Byrd's creativity culture. *During the credits for this episode film, the unreleased song for Thomas & Friends classic model series music video, "That's What Friends Are For" is played. *At the beginning of the Mr. Uncivil segments, when Mr. Uncivil arrives, a poster of The Lion Guard can be seen outside of the Walt Disney Studios. *Posters of "Tangled", "Wreck-It Ralph", "Big Hero 6", "Frozen", "Moana" and "Zootopia" can be seen in the room Mr. Uncivil was in. The flashbacks running gag in the film have some similarities to those shown in other television shows. Ginnifer Goodwin reprises the role of Judy Hopps from the original Zootopia film and its franchise. The 115 anniversary is based on Lord of the Rings where Bilbo says it is his 111st birthday. Judy and some of the Engines break the fourth wall.